


A Wish For A Brighter Future

by Dust (sugoi)



Series: A Future Sought [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Ahamkara (Destiny) - Freeform, Bad Flirting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/Dust
Summary: "I think his madness is catching up with him, it was only a matter of time.." Gheleon once muttered with a sad sigh, but the iron lord didn't look like a man at insanity's door to Felwinter. No,Timur simply looked paranoid, a splitting image of himself years ago anxiously watching the skies, desperately trying to outwit the next flurry of warsats that might come raining down on him any minute.
Relationships: Felwinter/Timur (Destiny)
Series: A Future Sought [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Wish For A Brighter Future

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sad at the well of wishes you were! D:<

The feeling of worry, it was a burden that Felwinter carried on his shoulder from the moment a nameless ghost flooded his dead chassis with a light he didn't ask for, a constant tug at his brain, a cautious warning always present, to never let his guard down, Even now the upcoming expedition to Investigate site six haunted him, despite the moral lift in the iron  
lords around him, even if victory seemed so close to their grasp, part of his mind still feared for the worst.

This is why it was so apparent to the Exo that the unclothed warlock lying beside him was troubled, Timur had been acting more and more distant in the past months, his sporadic mood swings less predictable then his common snippy nature, he would leave for days on end, returning at random with less then satisfactory excuses for his absence.

"I think his madness is catching up with him, it was only a matter of time.." Gheleon once muttered with a sad sigh, but the iron lord didn't look like a man at insanity's door to Felwinter. No,Timur simply looked paranoid, a splitting image of himself years ago anxiously watching the skies, desperately trying to outwit the next flurry of warsats that might come raining down on him any minute.

Still in the comfort of the Exo's dark room, with Timur's body a warm and steady weight against his side, Felwinter allowed himself to acknowledge that he was worried for his friend, even with the Warlock safely entwined in his arms, he still somehow felt distant as if he'd slip away in the blink of and eye, even during sex he could sense the warlock's attention struggling not to falter and drift off to other worries.

Felwinter contemplated confronting him, admitting that he and the other iron lords were afraid for their friend and his odd behavior, demand to know where he's been running off to, anything to let them know he was alright...

" Have they warned you about my so called madness yet..?" Felwinter's procrastinating was cut short when the warlock in question spoke against his shoulder, as if he had been reading his mind, Timur's words were sharp just shy of accusatory, his tone had the exo shifting to face him, his crimson optics curiously searching his friend's face, trying to decipher the meaning behind his impromptu question.

"I've heard rumours, but nothing elaborated on with the intentions of deliberately slandering your name"

The Exo answered easily, but in truth there was more, much more to what he knew about Timur's previous brush with this so called madness"

But the past was still the past, unless it was actively shaping the future, and while Timur was acting agreeably odder then his normal quirky self, the exo saw no signs of insanity in the lucid warlock, Felwinter simply deemed this information trivial and best ommited from his reply.

Timur's face was impassive, his sharp eyes boring into the Exo's no doubt searching for lies in words, releasing a heavy sigh when he couldn't find any, not that he ever could...

"It's just my mind gets a little overwhelmed, people claim what they don't understand as madness...I'm not mad... I-I'm never not me, nor am i never not in control, it's just sometimes things slip..."

Timur paused for a breath, collecting his thoughts and choosing his words carefully, his anxious fingers finding their way to Felwinter's chassis and tracing the meticulous lines of sensitive wires, tucked neatly within artificial muscle and intricately sculpted metalwork.

"You don't have to convince me, I trust you know what you're doing, but I won't pretend the iron lords aren't worried about you..me and the others, you need to talk to us.."

Felwinter pulled the warlock in tighter, enjoying the way his head fit into the junction of Timur's shoulder, he could feel him melt against his chassis finding comfort in the Exo's embrace. "It's not really that important, I just worry, things are going so well and..It almost feels like I'm waiting for the other boot to drop"

Timur chuckled sardonically to himself, but it wasn't hard for Felwinter to sense the lie in the warlocks words he did so almost immediately, silently he contemplated his words while he trailed his finger tips over the skin of Timur's exposed thigh, he could feel arc energy travelling just below his skin leisurely following the Exo's metal digits. 

"So, When do you plan to tell me the truth..?" He found himself tiredly sighing against Timur's neck, it wasn't a natural action to Exos as breathing wasn't a requirement but he caved to the impulse to do it anyway,  
He was quite frankly tired of the cat and mouse game, he extended an olive branch and yet Timur tried to dance around it, the man was always being difficult like this and Felwinter's tolerance for it varied at best, but with the upcoming expedition weighing heavily on his mind, the Exo's patience was decidedly thin.

He could feel the panic in the warlock's rapid pulse drumming through his body as he processed the meaning of his words, for a heartbeat both warlocks were silent, until Timur let out a small breath of his own as if he had been holding it all along, it was filled with resignation..and maybe something else Felwinter couldn't decipher before his friend shifted, twisting his head around just long enough to plant a brisk kiss against his metal lips before settling back against him.

"Ok, ok..you win.." Timur heaved a quivering sigh, then added slyly " But first you have to explain to me why you have such a obnoxiously lavish bed...seriously, of all the things you sacrificed to us is that the only thing you cared about keeping?" The warlock's unwanted observation was indeed out of honest curiosity but Felwinter knew he was also stalling but indulged the warlock anyways albeit the answer bland in nature.

"There isn't much to it, I like sleeping, it wasn't something I was afforded often in the past, so I indulge...Your turn" Timur groaned with dissatisfaction and Felwinter snorted back, he could have elaborated but it wasn't a short story, and it wouldn't have made sense without spilling truths he didn't intend on sharing.

"But Exos don't even need to slee-"

"Your turn.."  
Timur tried but the Exo cut him off quickly earning him an exasperated huff, before the warlock sobered considerably, as the weight of the conversation was brought back to the forefront of his brain.

"Fine, your always so pushy...You know Felwinter, once I made a deal with a unfathomable beast, a demon of eyes and teeth, of scales and lies, it recited many fates that could come of my wish...some good, many bad...but nothing definite"

Timur admits in a hushed voice, his eyes trailed to the side to look guiltily anywhere but meet the Exo's crimson red gaze, he hesitates for a moment lost in his thoughts.

"You did what...?" The Exo prompts after his friend pauses, in fear he might decide against continuing  
His voice doesn't waver but Felwinter can practically taste the fear on the man's skin, the small trimmer in his limbs growing as he delves deeper into his memory.

Gently he nuzzles into the side of the warlock's neck, applying careful love bites and nibbles, Timur's arms are still strewn around his frame, insistently trapping the Exo against his bare skin as if he was afraid he would pull away at some point.

"I was foolish and naive, I-I thought I could out smart the creature, I made a wish despite it's sweet tongue and conscientious lies, Mallicks was it's name..Mallicks of boundless tales" One of Timur's shaking hands left the Exo's shoulder to fiddle anxiously with the ring of ornamental ahamkara bones wound loosely around his neck, his movements practically brimming anxiety.

Felwinter felt telltale sparks of arc subconsciously coursing through the warlock's body, he tried pulling him in closer to him, but Timur shrugged away, detaching from the exo completely to sit up in the bed, Felwinter could see goose pimples raising on his arms as the blanket fell to pool at his waist, exposing his bare waist up to the mid winter air.

"Timur...?" The Exo inquired carefully, concerned but not wanting to break the warlocks concentration but also torn between letting his barriers rise back up, Timur was well known for being flighty in situations such as this and Felwinter wanted answers, if he closed him off now, he would never get this chance again.

But his friend didn't speak, for a moment the dark room was silent, only the beating of Timur's heart and the soft whirl of Felwinter's fans filling the void, Timur looked stressed, and indecisive and even frightened finally he recognized the expression, it was so alien on his usually confident and cocky friend, Felwinter took a chance, he could sense the man battling his fight or flight instincts, both waring with each other, he tilted the tables himself.

"Talk to me Timur, what are you trying to tell me?"

He grabbed the warlock's arm, slowly pulling Timur back against his chest, his arms wrapping around him, he resisted briefly but eventually let himself be snared in the Exo's protective but unyielding grip, he feels Timur shudder and melt against him as he begins peppering the back of the warlock's neck with slow but deliberate kisses.

"I wished for an answer...it wasn't long after that we received reports of a warlord having murdered warlord Kalkun and after that you just kept popping up, always dancing just at the edge of our radars, like a shadow taunting me, after that I had to find you because I was certain that you-you were my answer, and when i did I knew I was right, my wish was granted and I was satisfied... but now I-I'm afraid.."

Timur's voice is tight with uncertainty and for the first time fear, Felwinter pulls him in a little tighter, briskly he gives the man's neck another affectionate kiss before resting his head in the crook of his neck, he's warm and the Exo guiltily notes that he enjoys dotting on the warlock.

"Shh, and so you found me, but now your afraid of the price you'll have to pay?" Felwinter asks even though he knows he's right because the moment the words leave his mouth Timur tenses against him, his breath hitches and for a moment Felwinter thinks the warlock is crying, but no tear dampen his face.

"Yes, Im afraid, Im..terrified of what that cost will be..I've dreamt so many nights of what my end will come, I always expected it to bite me in the ass when I least expected it..but..now.. This.." Timur's voice broke off and he took unsteady gasps of air, his fingers digging into the Exo's arm as he swallows down his panic.

"We don't have to talk about this anymore if you don't want to, we all have our secrets to keep..you don't need to tell me this..." Felwinter offered despite them both knowing it was a lie, he had cornered the warlock and fully intended on seeing it through til the end, slowly he begun trailing his hands up and down the warlocks back in calming rhythmic circles, the pent up arc energy under his skin chases the Exo's artificial digits like static.

They stay like that for god knows how long, Felwinter hopes Timur is considering his words, the weight of their meaning lies heavy in his core..if only the naive warlock knew of the monolith of lies that made up the foundation of their relationship, could he even call it that?

Would he consider him the same if he knew the truth of his existence? Would he allow him to hold him like this knowing he was simply but the rogue puppet of a psychotic warmind... That everyday he risked bringing the wrath the Rasputin down on them all? no, no he wouldn't, none of them would, they would tear him apart, use his traitorous parts for salva-

"No.." Timur said, his quiet voice dragging the Exo from his negative spiral of thoughts, Felwinter could not tell if he was talking to himself or to the Exo, but he didn't need to inquire because the next moment Timur was wiggling around in his grasp and turning to face him, this close Felwinter could see his damp eye lashes, clumped together by moisture, his pink tinted scleras confirmed his suspicion that the warlock had indeed been crying.

"I want you to know, who to blame when this all comes to an end, the ahamkara they are greedy beasts, I thought my ego was the only thing on the line, surly it was all that I thought mattered to me at the time...but I was so foolish and wrong there's so many variable, so many blindspots unaccounted for...so many people and things that matter more then I...even you, I-I fear that is what they will strip me of..." The warlock's voice was begining to raise as his quiet misery slowly gave way to anger.

Slowly Felwinter caught Timur's jaw, forcing the warlock to look at him, his sharp eyes were glazed and utterly defeated and Felwinter wonders just how long the iron lord was holding onto that admission. 

"Don't be foolish Timur, the Traveler's light leads us forward, the admittedly foolish mistakes you've made won't change that, the curse of a dragon cannot combat the will of the light, and if it does come for you, the iron lords will protect you...I will protect you" Felwinter said staring Timur in the eye.

It was as blatant a lie as Felwinter wished it was the truth, but it was all he had to offer, knowing when the time came and they were forced to face the unknown, be it ahamkara, or warmind, warlord or darkness, Felwinter would stand by Timur and the iron lords until the day his light was snuffed out.

"Since when are you an optimist? By the Traveler's light Skorri must really be rubbing off on you.." 

Timur huffed fondly and Suddenly the warlock pulled the Exo into a brisk but soft kiss that had fluttering sparks going off in the Exo's core.

"I'm not being optimistic, I'm being logical" Felwinter replies confusedly against Timur's lips, endearments flying right over the Exo's head, and the warlock has to break away to chuckle fondly at his hopeless friend.

"Thank you..for believing in me." Timur speaks quietly, his voice heavy with emotion. "You've given me no reason not to." Felwinter admits, gently brushing a stray hair from the warlock's face, pleased that his pink tinted eyes are clearing up, and even more so when the warlock guides his face into another kiss.

It was intended to be short and sweet but when Timur pulled away Felwinter dissatisfied with the short contact chased after the man's lips, one of his hands cupping his cheek while the other latched onto the elegant sheets surrounding the lithe warlock, pulling him forward, Timur snorted with mock exasperation against his metal lips, but was ultimately unable to resist getting caught up in the heat of the moment.

Felwinter loses track of how long they spend heatedly kissing, hands wandering and eager for contact as they moved against each other, enjoying the simple feeling of basking in each others affection, it's a span in time where there's no need for words...that's why Timur is decidedly weak against the temptation to open his mouth to ruin it.

"I hope you aren't buttering me up in the hopes I'll have sex with you again, I can assure you risen or not, I'll need a couple more hours before I see action any kind" 

The warlock snarked against Felwinter's mouth plates, despite his complaints the Exo could feel his traitorous member twitching with interest where it was pinned against Timur's body and his chassis, and his excited pulse drumming just under his flush skin.

"My aim is to keep your mind from turning on itself..and entertain myself while doing it" was the Exo's dead panned but honest reply before tackling the giggling warlock against the mattress.

"You can't convince me you were not notorious for your insatiable libido!" Timur gasps desperately trying to fend the Exo's fingers away from his sensitive sides.

"Maybe you are the only one who makes me insatiable..." Felwinter breathed against the warlock's exposed neck as he pinned him to the mattress enjoying the way Timur's breath hitched in his lungs, as he visibly shuttered beneath his weight.

"F-Fine! But you're cleaning up after this, and I expect to aftercare!" Timur stammered in a rush, his face helplessly flush, diverting his eyes anywhere but on the smug Exo above him. A pleased "Deal" was all Felwinter could get out before Timur was pulling him down into another heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Im a bad writer...Im not going to even pretend this was anything other then a excuse to write fluff...or that there's several others in this flufffest floating around...-cough-


End file.
